wwebrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Brandon Silvestry
Lo-Ki Loki Low Ki Senshi Kaval | Data de nascimento =6 de setembro de 1979 | Local de nascimento =Brooklyn, New York | data morte = | local morte = | Estilo = | Altura =1,73 cm | Peso =77 kg | Treinado por =Homicide Jim Kettner | Status atual =Ativo (FCW) | Estréia =10 de outubro de 1998 | Retirada= }} Brandon Silvestry (Brooklyn, 6 de setembro de 1979) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano. Trabalha atualmente para a World Wrestling Entertainment com o ring name Kaval em seu território de desenvolvimento a Florida Championship Wrestling. Silvestry trabalhou para a Total Nonstop Action Wrestling onde era conhecido como Low Ki, onde foi duas vezes X Division Champion e 3 vezes NWA World Tag Team Champion. Carreira *Ring of Honor (2002–2006) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2002–2004) *Japão (2002–2009) *Retorno a TNA (2006–2008) *Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2008) *World Wrestling Entertainment (2009-Presente) No wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **Dragon sleeper to a facedown opponent **''Ghetto Stomp'' (Circuito independente) / Warrior's Way (TNA / FCW) (Diving double foot stomp to a grounded, rope hung or tree of woe hung opponent) **''Ki Krusher'' / Ki Krusher '99 (Fisherman driver, sometimes from the second or top rope) **''Ki Krusher '00'' / Krush Rush (Lifting leg hook front facelock slammed into the turnbuckles before dropping down into a fisherman driver) *'Signature moves' **''Bite of the Dragon'' – inovação **Bridging evasion **Corkscrew 450° splash **''Dragon Wing'' (Double underhook suplex floated over into a butterfly lock) **''Final Four'' (Elevated cloverleaf) **Headbutt **''Iron Octopus'' (Headscissors armbar) **Knife–edged chop **''Krush Kombo'' (Two shoot kicks to the chest followed by a high speed roundhouse kick to the head of a kneeling opponent) **Mongolian chop **Múltiplas variações de kicks ***''Black Magic'' (Feint shining wizard transitioned into a reverse roundhouse) ***Rolling wheel ***''Tidal Krush'' (Cartwheel jumping high to a cornered opponent) ***''Tidal Wave'' (Springboard roundhouse) **Rope hung crucifix armbar **Twisting elbow drop *'Managers' **Gary Hart **Julius Smokes *'Apelidos' **"The Warrior" Senshi Campeonatos e prêmios *'East Coast Wrestling Association' **ECWA Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com American Dragon (1) e Xavier (1) **Super 8 Tournament (2001) *'Future of Wrestling' **FOW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Future Wrestling Alliance' **FWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Impact Championship Wrestling' **ICW Championship (1 vez) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South **Ted Petty Invitational (2006) *'International Wrestling Cartel''' **IWC Super Indies Championship (1 vez) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) **JAPW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Jersey Championship Wrestling' **JCW Championship (1 time) **JCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Mafia *'Long Island Wrestling Federation' **LIWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling ZERO-ONE' **NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Leonardo Spanky **NWA/UPW/ZERO-ONE International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Premiere Wrestling Federation' **PWF Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Championship (1 vez) **Battle of Los Angeles (2008) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'26' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2003 *'Pro Wrestling WORLD-1' **WORLD-1 Openweight Championship (1 vez) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH Championship (1 vez) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (3 vezes)1 – with Christopher Daniels and Elix Skipper **TNA X Division Championship (2 vezes) *'USA Pro Wrestling' **UXA Pro Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Xavier *'World Xtreme Wrestling' **WXW Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) TNA Reverse Battle Royal no TNA Impact! *'Outros títulos' **ICW (New Jersey) Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **MCW (Illinois) Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Airborne 1Low Ki defended the title with either Daniels or Skipper under the Freebird Rule